Feels Like Pun-ishment (But I'm Just Joking)
by NotAGuestAnymore
Summary: Annabeth indulged herself in watching him before saying, "So, is there a reason you're here?" "It's Halloween." He shrugged. She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?" /In which Annabeth likes the way Percy's costumes defines his muscles, and Percy just likes Annabeth. Percabeth AU one-shot with puns/ Happy (very late) Birthday Meg!


**AN: very very late birthday fic for the wonderful meg (jasongraceless) ily!  
and thank you Rachel (SomethingMoreCreative) for reading this through and coming up with the title!**

**(idk about the halloween theme please go with with it)**

**Warning: Puns**

* * *

"Trick or- whoa."

Annabeth tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'm pretty sure that's not how it's meant to go."

Her black-haired neighbour gulped, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The movement caused the spandex suit he was wearing to stretch, the material hugging his muscles gloriously. Annabeth tried not to stare.

"_I'm_ pretty sure you're not meant to wear a ball gown on Halloween."

"It's not a _ball gown_." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's just a dress. I'm wearing it to dinner."

Percy almost looked disappointed. "You're going out to dinner."

Annabeth nodded. "Yes… that is _literally_ what I just said."

"Lucky guy." He commented.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "my_ dad_ is."

He immediately perked up. "Your dad?"

"It's his birthday."

"Damn." Percy said, leaning against the doorframe, causing the spandex suit to stretch again. "That's a bit of a downer."

Annabeth indulged herself in watching him before saying, "So, is there a reason you're here?"

"It's Halloween." He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?"

Blushing, he said, "I'm not trick or treating. I'm supervising my brother."

She nodded. "Of course. And that's why you're all dressed up too."

"Just getting into the mood."

"As Aquaman."

"Exactly." He nodded.

"And where exactly is your brother?" Annabeth asked innocently.

Percy's eyes widened. "He's uh, you know, somewhere around."

"Great supervision."

He gave her an awkward smile. "He probably got held up at Ella's house."

"The little red-haired girl?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "He kinda has a crush on her. He's probably still at her door trying to flirt or something."

"Must run in the family," Annabeth said, smirking.

Percy blushed and decided not to comment. "So what do you think of my costume?" He asked her, hastily changing the topic and turning around for her to see the back.

She blinked. Holy shit.

"Annabeth?"

"Huh?" She said, still staring at his butt. That _butt._

Percy turned back around, and she got herself out of her stupor.

"What do you think?" He repeated.

Annabeth opened her mouth then closed it again.

Percy seemed to take her silence as negative. "Do you not like it?"

"I like the," she gulped, "material."

"Yeah?" Percy examined the material as if he hadn't really noticed it.

_Oblivious little shit_, she thought.

"W-where did you buy it from?" _And can I buy you another one for Christmas?_

He shrugged. "Jason bought it, along with his superman costume."

"Oh yeah," She nodded, making mental note to ask Jason where he got it. "I saw him earlier today. He looked good."

He blanched. "What?"

"Yeah, he looked cool." Annabeth said, waving it off. "By the way," She said, casually, "what's his number?"

He made a noise that resembled a strangled cat. "You want his _number?_"

Annabeth nodded.

"_Jason's_ number?" He confirmed.

"Um, yeah," She said nervously, "for a, uh, project." _The make Percy the hottest elf this Christmas Project. _

"I don't have it." Percy said quickly.

"You don't?" She asked, admittedly disappointed. "But you're best friends." She pointed out.

He nodded. "We used to be. He's dead to me now."

She stared at him.

"Kidding," he said, grinning at her. "Just some of that Halloween humour. Getting into the _spirit_ of things."

She groaned. "Oh my god. The only thing scary about Halloween is your horrible puns."

"Oh, please, Annabeth. That was an excellent pun."

"If you do say so yourself," she muttered.

"I do." He crossed his arms, "Besides, I bet Jason can't make puns like that."

_He can pick out incredibly form fitting costumes though. _She decided not to point that out. Instead, she said, "Speaking of Jason, what's his number again?"

"I, uh, don't know it by heart."

Annabeth gestured to the phone he was holding in his right hand. "Just check your contacts."

"I can't." He said quickly, "I um, got a new phone."

"Really?" Annabeth asked, surprised, "what's your new number?"

"Oh, same number." He explained, "I kept the sim card."

"Then all of your contacts must have transferred too, right?"

He swore under his breath. "Yes." He said loudly, "that is…what…happened."

"So," she prompted, "his number?"

Percy made a pft sound, and shrugged. "Oh…he got a new phone too."

"Oh," Annabeth said, "okay no worries, I'll just ask Piper."

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He blurted out.

She blinked, processing what he had just asked her. "What?"

"What?" Percy repeated.

"You just… asked me out."

"No I didn't."

"_Yes_, you did."

Percy shook his head. "I do not recall doing that."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "You _totally_ just asked me out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She punched his shoulder, smiling. "You unromantic piece of shit. I can't believe you asked me to go on a date with you on _Halloween_ of all days."

"I am too romantic!" He defended.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine." Percy accepted the challenge. "Go out with me tomorrow night."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Were you actually asking this time?"

"I always was," Percy admitted.

"I knew it," she said smugly.

"Is that a yes?" Percy said hopefully.

"I'll consider it." Annabeth smiled. "Are you um, going to be wearing that costume by any chance?"

"No…" _Damn it._

She tried again. "Are you planning on wearing any spandex _at all_?"

Percy laughed nervously. "Jeez Annabeth, it's not going to be a swim meet."

_Swim meet._ Annabeth thought. _Shirtless Percy in a…speedo._ Her face grew hot.

"What a shame," she mumbled.

He coughed. "Water shame."

She stared at the pleased expression on his face.

"Wasn't that great?" He asked her, grinning.

"Wasn't _that_ great."

"Fine," he said in a clipped tone. "I retract my offer of a date." He flung his cape over his shoulder overdramatically, turning around to walk away, only to trip over aforementioned cape.

"Oh my god," Annabeth laughed.

Percy did a press up to help lift himself off the ground. He muscles became deliciously more prominent through the material and Annabeth reminded herself to give Jason a hug later.

Rolling her eyes, she grumbled, "Show-off."

"As long as you enjoyed the show." He shrugged.

She didn't decline his statement. "So is the date offer still open?" She asked.

"Will you promise to laugh at all my puns?"

"Fine, but you're limited to five."

"Six," Percy haggled.

"Four."

"Annabeth!" He said indignantly, "You can't offer _less _than the original while we're bargaining!"

"Well I just did," she told him. "Five is my maximum offer."

"Fine," Percy agreed. "Five. But only because you begged."

"I did not beg!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Besides, at least _I_ didn't have to _flex_ to get a date."

"You have to admit, it was _abs_-olutley sexy."

She groaned. "Oh god, at least save some for our date."

Leaning in close, he said teasingly, "Our _date_."

"This already feels like a _pun_ishment." She sighed.

His jaw dropped. "I have never been more attracted to you than in this moment."

Annabeth grinned. "God, you_ dork_. Now go away, and let me get ready for dinner."

"Or," he suggested, smiling, "you _don't_ go, and instead stay and talk to me for a bit more." He tugged on one of her curls, adding, "Besides, you don't need to get ready, you're already _perfect._"

Percy paused for effect, a proud expression on his face. Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that so smooth?" Percy whispered excitedly.

Laughing, she shooed him away. "Go."

He ran his fingers through his hair, smiling, and around.

"Hey, Percy?" Annabeth called out.

He turned back. "Yeah?" He replied, still smiling.

"You do realize that when Tyson came by earlier he told me that you've had this planned out for the past month, right?"

Percy's smile dropped, his eyes widening. "W-what?" He stuttered, blushing furiously.

Annabeth smiled, as she made to shut the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, water boy."

* * *

**FIN.**

**Tell me what you thought in a review! :)**

**p.s also i think all TLGATS readers should know that I have like 2k of the next chapter done don't worry**


End file.
